Your Lie In April If Kaori survived but
by Carxmel.101
Summary: Your Lie In April season 2 ish...Kaori survived the surgery! However there is something missing, I just can't remember...oh yeah! Kaori has got amnesia now and has to try and remember everything before she could forget her memory entirely!


**_Season two of 'Your Lie In April'_**  
 ** _Episode 1: "Amnesia..?!"_**

 ***Two days after Kaori's surgery, she was meant to be waking up in 4 or 5 days in the least but ended up waking only 2 days later...***

 **Kaori:** "Huh...my head feels dizzy, where am I? This bed...I recognise it from somewhere but...where? Who am I again..?! My head hurts and I have terrible pain in my legs and arms.

 ***Takes off oxygen mask over her mouth off then noticing flowers and suddenly pictures Arima in her head, then she starts crying for some reason***

Wh-...why am I crying, who was that I just saw in my head...somehow he looks familiar, A-a-ari-m-ma...Arima..? but I have no clue who he might be..."

"Whatever, it can wait for later I have to find out where I am and why I'm here where's my...mother..? Father..? who were they again."

 ***tears run down her face endlessly Kaori looks around and sees a window, rain pouring down outside Kaori looks some more and sees an IV drip connected to her, Kaori gets frightened***

"What is this?! Why can't I remember anything?! A heart monitor? Why would I need one, and an IV drip...did I undergo surgery..? Why would I have to..? The rain has increased, I can tell it's night but the moon isn't out tonight where am I..."

 ***Kaori cries some more not understanding anything while someone enters the room shocked to see a little someone awake so early...***

 **Nurse:** "Kaori-chan! You're awake so early? How are you feeli- tears..? Kaori-chan are you feeling alright if you want I can call your mother and father to come see you, I thought you would've been used to so many surgeries by now...Well it's good to see you're alright I didn't mean to disturb you I was only changing the flowers your friend Arima put in here earlier"

 **Kaori:** "Please...please do call them..."

 **Nurse:** "O-okay...

 ***Kaori just stares out the window in despair waiting for her so-called 'parents' to arrive, for some strange reason all she can think about is the violin and that boy Arima she pictured also wondering about why he left her flowers, an hour goes by and they come. It's the moment of truth she thinks***

 **Kaori's mother and father in unison:** "Kaori! Kaori!"

 ***Kaori turns her head ever so slowly to face them eye to eye confused as she breaks down crying***

 **Kaori:** "Who are you people, where am I! Who am I! Why is this all so confusing?! MY HEAD HURTS MY LEGS HURT MY ARMS HURT! EVERYTHING HURTS INCLUDING TRYING TO REMEMBER WHO YOU PEOPKE ARE!"

 ***Kaori snapped, she felt broken she had nowhere to go, no place to call hers no memories to recall only one persons face shone in her head...Arima she thought***

 **Kaori's mother:** "Kaori this is just joke, right...it's it's just a joke right?

 ***Kaori's mother starts crying while Kaori's father starts looking for some answers***

 **Kaori's father:** "What is the meaning of this Nurse?!"

 **Nurse:** "I'm very sorry I don't know I'll go get the doctor!"

 ***The nurse comes back in with the doctor who authorised the surgery and has been her personal doctor since seventh grade when she first collapsed***

 **Doctor:** "What's the problem?!"

 **Kaori's father:** "What's wrong with her why is she like this! She can't even remember her own mother or father!"

 **Doctor:** "I didn't think this would happen it was such a slim chance...I'm afraid there was a 25% chance of her gaining amnesia from the surgery...I honestly didn't think it would happen with such an unlikely chance..."

 ***Kaori's father picks him up by the front of his shirt***

 **Kaori's father:** "FIX IT! MY KAORI CANNOT BE GONE!"

 **Doctor:** "I-f y-ou wou-ld l-let me go I- I cou-ld expl-ain s-some m-m-o-re"

 ***Realising what he was doing Kaori's father puts the doctor down and expects a REALLY good explanation from him***

 **Doctor:** "As you can tell she has got the rare case of amnesia, she is fortunate though because the surgery she had can cause amnesia but she can get it back, Kaori has to try remember everything but it has to be soon...or she could forget everything forever...that is most unlikely but as you can see she has proven to manage to bend the usual human bounds...she should be unhospitalised straight away to get her to remember things quickly."

 ***Kaori goes home with her parents and sleeps in her bed, still very cautious of everyone and everything around her. The next day. Kaori looks around the house early in the morning, restless because she could hardly sleep last night her parents were still in bed. She started with the Living room. Everything seems to overly familiar yet so unfamiliar...she looks at all the photos around the house and sees pictures of herself, still mildly in disbelief she cannot look at them any longer, she moves on to the bathroom, nothing really worth remembering but still checks, she then goes to her parents room, the door was open she peeps in and sees them sleeping soundly Kaori wonders if they might be her real parents, she doesn't fully trust them it could all be a trick...but that would be an unlikely story...she then goes down the hallway towards the room she slept in last night which is apparently hers, she hardly got any time to properly look around it since she was kind of tired and it was dark. She looked at the desk, bookshelf, wardrobe even the photos nothing she really remembered although the pictures somewhat struck a nerve in her somewhere...**  
 **It was all looking confusing until she came across a violin...some awards for violin and a picture of that boy she pictured in hospital, trying to remember she thinks Arima was his name. Unaware that she's smiling it quickly turns into a frown when she realises she doesn't know why it brings her great joy to see his face.** **Carrying on looking around she wonders down the hallway and notices the banisters...she could tell it was obviously for her, she could tell she had some sort of illness that effected her body because since the operation her arms and legs have been aching like it was something to do with them. She has a flash back of walking down that hallway and resting on them for a bit, with something in her hand, a letter..? Anyway she carries on looking around and comes across a cafe sort of bakery, she remembers she came here with that boy Arima. She wondered why everything came down to that one boy, just then she remembers what was on that letter it said something...t-t-to-w-wa h-h-a-ll...she remembered a park, and seeing that boy there. She rushed out not knowing where this Towa Hall might be, all she knew is that it would hopefully explain some things to her...***

 _ **Next time: Faced with fate how will Kaori's friends cope with her loosing her memory especially Arima...the last he heard from her was when he got that letter with a confession on it...and how will Kaori plan to get her memory back?!**_

 _ **Next episode: "Destiny's choice."**_


End file.
